Marvel LEGENDS: The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1
by VideoGameCinema
Summary: Welcome to a brand new Universe called Marvel LEGENDS. Where ANYTHING can happen! This will catalog the first 10 Chapter of Spider-Man's first adventure. Vol. 1 PREVIEWS: Spider-Man is caught in a conspiracy that could destroy SHIELD. Spider-Man must defeat Electro before he reveals his secrets, Deadpool makes a cameo, who attacked the Helicarrier? Find out in Marvel LEGENDS!


**Hey guys! This is my first endeavor into fan-fiction, and I'm hoping that you guys like this first Chapter in an on going story and Spider-Man and one of the biggest mysteries in the Marvel Universe. This is also the start of a huge new Universe called "Marvel Legends". If you have any characters that you would like to see in the MLU (Marvel Legends Universe) just tell me in the Review! (If you decide to make one) Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy the first Chapter in The Amazing Spider-Man Volume 1! (Even though this does have a couple none Spider-Man characters in this, it is still technically a Spider-Man story. That is the reason this in not in the Crossover Section)  
**

* * *

"Parker... Parker... Parker... PARKER!"

Spider-Man awoke on a destroyed Helicarrier plummeting towards Earth.

"PARKER?! Get up! We need to get these men out of here!", said in a urgent voice known to Spider-Man as the one and only Nick Fury. Spider-Man got up and looked around, trying to remember what happened.

"What exactly happened here?", said Spider-Man while patching up a piece of his ripped costume.

"We're not exactly sure, we just know that whoever or whatever it was... It was something big. It took us down in a single shot."

"How can something take down an entire Helicarrier and never be seen?", thinks Spider-Man before asking Nick Fury his next question, "What should I do?"

"Find all survivors that haven't escaped, and get them out of here.", Nick said with a worryingly serious face, "We were also interrogating some lower powered villains, don't worry about them, we have another team dedicate to taking them out."

"Can do!", Spidey said before web slinging away.

Spider-Man runs off saving SHIELD agents and medical agents from the Helicarrier. Most of them seemed OK, while others were severely injured or dead.

Spidey then looks for different agents, when he walks into the intensive care room in the Helicarrier. He walks down the pathway, hoping to find a doctor or nurse needing of saving. The only person he found was The Merc with a Mouth, DEADPOOL! He tied down to his bed, and looked exceptionally happy.

"Oh, hey! Look, its our good pal Spidey! So, how you doin'?", asked Deadpool while an explosion happens in another room.

"Uh... The Helicarrier is falling? Haven't you been seeing any of this?", Spider-Man asked, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"No, not really... I've just been sitting here singing songs with my brain friends! They're cool..."

"Uh... Ok? So, why are you here? Nick would never let you on the Helicarrier.", Spider-Man said while looking around the room for other people.

"Oh, I was just hired by a guy who knows a guys to kill Iron Man. He got on the Helicarrier, and I came along! They subdued me, and then tied me up here.", Deadpool said while smiling under his mask. "Then something hit the Helicarrier, and now we're all going to die!", Deadpool starts laughing.

"Why didn't you just teleport out of here?", Spider-Man asked while walking back to Deadpool.

"No, this way is much more fun! I'll live either way anyway."

**"You would think that he would know that this Version of you isn't able to teleport"**

_"Yeah, this guy is a complete idiot. Why did the writer even write us into the first Chapter anyway?"_

**"I think he wanted to point out the fact that this is the beginning of a new and expanded Universe"**

_"But isn't the fact that Nick Fury is in this enough to show that? That's what the Marvel Cinematic Universe did..."_

"Shut up, just be happy that he's opening us up into the Universe early instead of later"

_"I just think its lazy writing..."_

"I just think that your an idiot"

**"Finally, someone agrees with me."**

"Stop bickering, your making my head hurt", said Deadpool while grabbing his head.

"Uh... Yeah... So, I'm just going to leave now.", said Spider-Man while walking away.

"Bye webz! See you in Chapter 2!"

"Chapter two? What is he talking about? The guy's crazy... I need to keep moving.", Spider-Man thinks to himself as he moves into the second half of the Helicarrier.

***BOOM***

An explosion near Spider-Man occurs and he runs into the room where the explosion was held.

"HELP!", a woman yelled. Spider-Man springs into action, and sees that she is hanging off the side of the broken Helicarrier. Spider-Man leaps onto the ceiling and crawls towards her. The floor breaks way and Spider-Man jumps out of the Helicarrier to catch her. He then webs four pieces of webbing to her back and makes a web based parachute. He then jumps off of her, and webs himself back into the Helicarrier.

"Wow, that could have been WAY worse... At least she's safe...", Spider-Man says while looking for more passengers.

Spider-Man walks out of the room and goes into the room to the left. The first thing he notices is that there are containment units holding some of the worst villains in the world. Dr. Doom, Abomination, and Doc Ock to name a few. They all seemed to be asleep, they must have been drugged for transportation. Either that, or Nick Fury wanted to keep a close eye on these certain villains.

Spider-Man then looks to his left and notices that two of them are empty, and that one other has been broken out of.

"I wonder if that one was for Deadpool. Even if it was, that means there is two more evil doers doing evil. That's not good.", Spider-Man thought to himself as he walked calmly away. "I have a serious feeling that I'm going to have to fight my way out of here."

Spider-Man keep moving and finds the kitchen part of the Helicarrier. This is when Spider-Man realizes that there is WAY more people on the Helicarrier than imagined. There were at least two dozens SHIELD agents in the kitchen, much less the workers themselves.

"Oh God.", Spider-Man though as he saw all these men and women panicking for their lives. "Attention all SHIELD personnel! I am Spider-Man, and I'll be tourist for the evening! Please come with me if you want to live!", Spider-Man yelled. The SHIELD agents that weren't peeing their pants helped Spider-Man round up all the crew that were scared. They had to search high and low, but they eventually made it to the escape pods, and were able to fit them all in them. It was a tight squeeze, but still. There was only one that remained afterwards. Spider-Man kept it just in case.

***BLAM***

Spider-Man knew that the Helicarrier was going down. The question was, how much more time? He decided that he was going to think about it. He just knew that he had to keep searching. Spider-Man soon walks into a corridor where the Helicarrier's Generator was, and finds two SHIELD agents under rocks and beams. "Are you guys ok?", he asks while pulling off the ruble from the guards.

***WAM***

Spider-Man then gets hit in the a head with a bolt of electricity. Who hits him? The shocking personality known as ELECTRO!

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't it the itty bitty Spider?!", Electro said feeling pretty happy with himself.

"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?", Spider-Man snickered.

"What? You can come up with jokes, but I can't?", Electro said angrily.

"I guess... But, to be honest, I'm pretty SHOCKED to see you here!", Spider-Man said while laughing under his mask.

"GRR! WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?!", Electro said with an extremely angry expression on his face. Electro throws an electricity bomb.

"Well, because you don't seem like the kind of guy Nick Fury would worry about.", Spider-Man says while dodging. Electro keeps throwing electricity bombs. "I mean, why would YOU be locked up with amazing villains like Dr. Doom, Doc Ock, or Deadpool? You're nowhere near their league!", Spider-Man keeps dodging the bombs.  
"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!", Electro then charges at Spider-Man at an unnatural speed, but this is Spider-Man, of course he'll dodge it! Spider-Man dodges it at the last second, and Electro flies face first into the Helicarrier's Generator. Making Electro overcharge short himself out.

***RING RING***

Spider-Man picks up his phone, only to find out that its Nick Fury.

"What happened?", Nick Fury asked with force,

"I destroyed the Helicarrier's backup generators...", Spider-Man said reluctantly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!", Nick Fury said while hitting his hand on a table.

"Is that bad? I mean, we were going down anyways.", Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, but at least we were going down with a steady pace. Now we have nothing!", Nick explained. "You have to get out of here, NOW!"

Spider-Man didn't answer, he pulled the two men out of the rubble, and ran to the last escape pod. He then chose his destination and they escaped with all men intact.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Spider-Man was swinging across New York. Nobody had contacted him, and nothing was on the news. It was as if nothing had ever happened that day. He knew that not being contacted by Nick was a regular thing, but he almost always got some kind of update from the Daily Bugle. Spider-Man literally knew nothing. No news on Doom or Deadpool, and he hadn't seen Electro since, and a brand new Helicarrier was already in the sky. Spider-Man knew something had to be up. He just needed to find out who he could trust with this story. But who? And why would someone even want to cover this up? This was a normal day in the life of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Strange things were happening, and he didn't like the look of it.

* * *

**HAI GUYZ! How was it? Like I said, this was my first endeavor into this really cool world of Fan-Fiction. I know everything isn't perfect. But, I'm hoping that you guys will help me improve myself and help me get better! Also, while your Reviewing. You should suggest new Titles for the new Marvel LEGENDS Universe! Here are a few I already have ideas for.**

**Titles I want to do in the Future:**

**Marvel LEGENDS: Deadpool (Likely)**

**Marvel LEGENDS: Hulk (Likely)**

**Marvel LEGENDS: SHIELD (Likely)**

**Marvel LEGENDS: Dr. Doom (Likely)**

**Marvel LEGENDS: Iron Man (Likely)**

**Marvel LEGENDS: Scarlet Spider (If Suggested)**

**Marvel LEGENDS: Avengers (If Suggested)**

**Any and all Titles will be considered! So suggest away!**


End file.
